Thriller Night
by Chloe Winchester
Summary: Halloween turns into the worst night of Magnus and Alec's life when they learn that hatred is everywhere and even the Clave isn't immune to it. Hurt!Magnus Hurt!Alec. Rated M for language, violence and sexual abuse.
1. Chapter 1

**- This is rated M for severe language, violence and sexual abuse. Just warning you all again. Thank you and enjoy-**

**Thriller Night**

1

"Alec!" Magnus called, placing the black taffeta top hat atop his glitter-strewn hair. "Darling, we're going to be late, hurry up! And _try_ to find the shirt with the least amount of holes in it!" He snatched up his cane, tilting the hat at an angle and straightening his vest.

A snap of his fingers and his nails were as purple as his shirt. He smiled, content with himself.

"Alec, I was already late getting ready because of that _stupid_ banshee on 35th street, now hurry-" He spun around and stopped short, eyes growing to immeasurable size. "Up."

Alec was leaning against the doorway to the bathroom, clad from head to toe in brown leather, his vest, his pants and his cowboy boots. His hair was slicked back out of his face, a cowboy hat holding it in place, a few pieces hanging in his face.

Magnus swallowed hard, just staring, black lips parted slightly. "He-hello."

"Hey," Alec smiled shyly. Magnus was slowly moving toward him without realizing it, his catlike eyes lingering on the younger boy's body with predator-like desire and lust.

"G-good God, darling you…you look so…wow," he breathed. Alec blushed a little. Magnus was pressing against him, his lips just a breath away.

"Magnus, we're going to be late," Alec said. Magnus kissed him deeply, thanking whatever gods were out there for long-lasting lipstick. "Ba, babe, we've gotta go!"

"We can be _fashionably_ late."

"We were fashionably late twenty minutes ago! Now we're just rude." Magnus moaned, whining. Alec held his face, trying not to get riled up himself. "Magnus, I promise we can play rodeo when we get back, okay? All night long, but you're going to lose a lot of clients if you don't show up to this thing."

Magnus flushed for a moment, a surge of what could only be described as burning passion, desire and excitement rushing through him like lightning. He kissed him again.

"Magnus!"

"Alright, alright!" He backed away, gasping. "God you're so fucking sexy right now." Alec kissed his cheek.

"So are you. Now let's _go_." Magnus frowned.

"You're not one to mingle, why are you so excited to go?"

"Because I want to get it over with," he admitted. Magnus smiled, snatching up his cane.

"Well I can't wait to show you off," he grinned. Alec looked him up and down appreciatively.

"You're the sexiest magician I've ever seen."

"I'm the sexiest magician anyone's ever seen. Your opinion just so happens to be the only one that matters," he smirked. "Now, let's go."

* * *

"Wow, Magnus wasn't kidding."

"He's so cute!"

"I didn't think Nephilim could be anything but intimidating and annoying."

"What was his name again? Alex? Adam?"

"Alec."

"Ignore them, darling," Magnus whispered, mouth next to his ear, wrists hooked around his waist. The lights flashed, the music blared, all things unfamiliar to the wide-eyed, self conscious angel attached to him.

"Why is everyone staring at me?"

"Because this is the first time in a hundred years that a member of the Clave has been invited to my All Hallows Eve party," he explained. Alec nodded.

"Oh, okay."

"You're also the most beautiful thing to ever grace my arms since then as well." He softly kissed his ear, swaying his hips back and forth, securing Alec's to the beat when needed.

"Sorry," he mumbled. "I'm not used to dancing like this." Magnus smiled, kissing him.

"Just move with me, dear. Dancing is instinct, not skill."

"Then you have amazing instincts."

The song came to a close, another one starting. Magnus grinned.

"They teach you holy children how to tango?" Alec nodded. Magnus pulled him unbearably close.

"How about Johnny Castle tango?" Alec frowned.

"Who?" Magnus sighed.

"Dirty dance with me, baby."

_I put a spell on you. Because you're mine. _

"I feel silly," Alec confessed.

"Just let go." He spun the boy out, bringing him in close, his face never more than a centimeter away. They moved slowly, slinking across the floor.

Alec could barely breathe, watching Magnus stare at him through those iridescent eyes. body moving like a large cat's, and Alec just so happened to be the prey.

The music continued.

_Ain't gonna take none of your foolin' around. I ain't gonna take none of your, puttin' me down. _

Magnus gently kissed his neck, breath soft on his skin.

_I put a spell on you. Because you're mine_.

"You drive me crazy, you know that?" Alec whispered shakily. Magnus smiled, eyes locking into his very soul.

"That's my goal, gorgeous," he winked. The song ended. Magnus dipped him low, holding his leg, thumbing his thigh. He kissed him. "You're beautiful." Alec smiled softly up at him.

"Happy Halloween, baby." He touched his cheek when they stood up. "And Happy Birthday."

* * *

They laughed, hanging off of each other, staggering through the park without caring who heard them. Children laughed throughout the streets, ringing doorbells, collecting candy and ignoring the two young men dressed in strange costumes, one covered head to toe in glitter.

"I had more fun than I thought I would," Alec admitted.

"Well, thank you for going," Magnus smiled.

"Yeah, like I'm going to miss your birthday. What kind of boyfriend would that make me?" He scoffed. "I feel bad that I didn't get you anything."

Magnus linked his fingers in his, smiling.

"Just being with you makes this the best birthday I've had in eight hundred years," he said softly, hugging him. "I love you so much."

"You've never had a good birthday?"

"Until the past four months my life had been terrible. A wasted existence full of pain and bad memories. Until I met you, every birthday I've had reminded me of how condemned, how damned I was. It made me remember why my mother killed herself and why my father mercilessly beat me day in and day out. You're the reason I want to live, my love."

Alec stared at him for a moment. Just looked in those eyes. His eyes reflected his age, a flash quick as lightning showing the pain that resided behind them. He smiled at him, kissing him gently.

"Well, then here's the first of many good birthdays." They moved to kiss again, but froze, each of their instincts heightened.

"You heard it too," Magnus whispered. The boy nodded, hand reaching slowly for the stele at his hip. He felt Magnus's fingers prickle on his bare skin.

They came from nowhere, at least a dozen of them.

Alec's stele was knocked from his hand and kicked far out of reach before he had time to think. His arms were restrained behind his back, held tight and viciously.

They had a handful of Magnus's hair, five of them needed just to restrain him. They tied a sort of crooked cross made of a strange alloy around his neck. He screamed.

"Magnus!" Alec doubled his efforts to get away.

"Shut your fuckin' mouth, faggot," a voice hissed in his ear. Magnus gasped for air, looking around at the Shadowhunters that were holding them. One stood between them, smirking at him.

"You know what that medallion does, don't you?" He chortled. Magnus glared at him. "Takes away your powers, doesn't it? You're just a helpless little mundane now."

"Let him go," Magnus growled. "Do whatever you want to me, I don't care. Just let Alec go."

"Why? So he can go and get his sister and Wayland? Little Lightwood can't defend himself, huh?" The boy laughed along with the others. He stepped in front of him, glaring at the young Shadowhunter.

"You disgrace us," he sneered. "Destroy the name of Nephilim with your filth. You disgusting little faggot." He punched him several times in the jaw. Magnus grunted and fought.

Alec coughed, his head bowed, when the boy finally stopped. Blood fell from his lips. "Let Magnus go," he coughed. "If you think I'm dishonoring the Clave and want to hurt me for it, fine. Let Magnus go."

"You'd like that, wouldn't you? But he'd get your family too, now wouldn't he? No, both of you fags are going to die tonight. Happy fucking Halloween."

He punched Alec some more, hitting his ribs and his face before nodding to the others. They let him go, leaving him gagging on the ground, trying to push himself up.

The boy put his boot in his back, shoving him down, hard.

"You watch what we're gonna do to your slut," he growled, looking at Magnus. "And you wait your turn."

The mundanes in the surrounding area heard and saw nothing. And how could they when all of the assaulting Shadowhunters had put glamour all around the area they were committing this awful act. No one heard the screams or saw the blood. Agony rested on deaf ears, jeers and slurs nothing in the wind.

The rain poured and the boys left.

Two bloody, naked, bruised and broken bodies remained, one holding the other, shielding him from the freezing rain that would surely kill them both on this frozen night.

They were all alone, the only source of comfort was the other, and knowing they would at least be dying together.

tbc...

-More soon. Please review. "I Put A Spell on You" Screamin' Jaw Hawkins-


	2. Chapter 2

-Guys, this is rated M for a reason. You've been warned.-

2

"Are you sure they're out here?" Isabelle asked over the rain.

"That vamp said they went this way. "And I doubt he was lying."

"You shoved a Seraph blade through his hand," Clary stated.

"Guys," Simon said, nodding to the ground.

"Oh, God." Isabelle ran in the direction of the two pale masses across the lawn. "No, no, no, no, no!" She begged, sprinting, Clary behind her.

They were holding each other as tightly as they could, fingers white, breath so weak it looked as if they were dead. They were beaten almost beyond recognition. So many bruises, so much blood, so many open gashes. And Alec's back…

"Oh, my god…" Isabelle moaned, dripping to her knees and ripping off her coat, draping it over her beaten brother, who had positioned himself slightly above the warlock, as if he were shielding him. Clary put her own coat over Magnus, checking for a pulse just to be sure.

Jace turned white when he looked at them.

"Are they..?" He couldn't finish.

"No, they're alive," Isabelle breathed.

"We need to get them out of here," Clary said, not daring to touch them for fear of hurting them.

Jace bent down, getting a grip on Alec and began pulling him away. It was much harder than he'd anticipated.

The more he tried to pull Alec away, the tighter he clung to Magnus.

"Mmn…" He moaned, hiding his bludgeoned face in Magnus's hair.

"Shh, Alec, it's okay," he whispered. "Let go; it's alright." His words didn't soothe him. He finally pried the boy away, lifting him in his arms and carrying him toward the van.

Magnus whimpered, his eyes barely cracking open, hands moving painstakingly slow to cover himself. Clary tucked her coat around him tighter.

"Shh, it's okay, Magnus. You'll be out of here soon."

"Al-, Al-"

"Shh, don't talk; Alec's fine. He's with Jace." The warlock's eyes shut again. Jace appeared beside her.

"Did he say anything?"

"He just asked for Alec." He nodded and looked up at Simon.

"If you're just going to stand there, go start the damn car!" He snapped. Simon came out of his horrified stare and ran back to the car.

"Jace?" Clary said. She pointed to Magnus's neck, at the chain and medallion that was there.

"Shit!" He snatched the chain away, tossing it to Isabelle. "Hang onto that."

He quickly lifted Magnus up, trying not to hurt him but rushing to get him to the car.

"Jace, what was that?" Clary asked, jogging next to him.

"That thing takes his powers away. He's mundane. He'll die in this." Isabelle was running up behind them, holding the damned object.

Jace laid Magnus next to Alec, wrapping the blanket tightly around them and piling another on top of that.

The two lovers must have sensed each other. They hugged each other again, shivering and soaking wet.

Simon had the heat on full blast, all vents pointed down at them.

Isabelle had her hands over her mouth, tears in her eyes. "Izzy," Jace said gently, "call Maryse and tell her what happened."

"She's in a meeting," she squeaked.

"Leave her a message, she'll call back." She nodded, wiping her eyes.

Alec and Magnus were shaking, bleeding, in so much pain they should have died from it. But they kept breathing. They did because they knew the person next to them was. Somehow they knew. They were staying alive for the sake of the other, not their own.

What had been done to them was awful, damnable, even. And it haunted them like the plague.

* * *

They were violently attacking his ribs and stomach.

"STOP!" Magnus growled, trying fruitlessly to jerk away. Alec coughed, blood trickling past his lips. He was on his hands and knees, trying to stay upright in the onslaught of kicks and agony.

He finally collapsed on his side, gagging.

They continued the abuse, a few bending to punch him, blackening his eyes and breaking his nose. He couldn't see, his vision red, blood running down his face.

"Uhuh, guh," he coughed.

"Yeah, you little faggot. Getting just what you deserve, huh?" The Shadowhunter said, kicking a broken rib. Alec gagged, choking on blood.

"What now, Jeremy?" A boy holding Magnus asked. "This one's turn?"

"Oh no, this fag's not getting off that easy," Jeremy chuckled. Alec's trembling arms tried to push him up. "Get down, faggot!" He struck his back, making him cry out. He grabbed Alec's hair, forcing his head back. He grinned wickedly.

"Like it up the ass, queer?" He hissed. "Is that what your cocksucking witch does for you? Huh? He put his dick in your ass?"

"STOP IT!" Magnus snarled.

Alec swallowed, trying to breathe though his aching chest. Jeremy's grin broadened. "Hold him."

"NO!" Magnus screamed. They held Alec down knees on his arms, his weak body squirming in attempt to get away. Jeremy tore the best from his back with ease. He tore his pants laughing when he yelped and fought harder.

"Don't! Don't, please!" He begged. Boxers, gone.

"DON'T YOU _FUCKING_ TOUCH HIM!" Magnus bellowed.

"Shut him up!" Jeremy barked. Someone stuffed a piece of cloth in his mouth; a piece of Alec's underwear.

"N-no, please!" Alec begged. Jeremy laughed and called the name of the stele. "AHHHHH!"

"ALEC!" Magnus tried to call. Alec writhed and cried, naked body shuddering in panic, pain and shame as the stele ravaged him.

"STOP! STOP, PLEASE!" He begged. Magnus was fighting as hard as he could.

"NO! NO, LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

"NUAH! UHUHN!" He as crying and screaming, begging for some sort of end. They were laughing at him. Jeremy shoved it in faster, harder just to make him cry and bleed more.

He pulled it out, cackling as the boy shook. He grabbed his hair again. "You like that, cocksucker?"

"N-no, I-I don't l-like it," he shivered. Jeremy punched him. "Don't lie." He turned his beaten face over, smiling. "He kind of looks like a girl, doesn't he?" The others snickered in agreement. The horrible boy grinned. "You'f better hold still, faggot."

They held him tighter; Jeremy unzipped his pants.

His scream was bone-chilling. He begged and sobbed harshly.

"NO! NOHOH! MANGUS!"

There were tears on the warlock's face. He continued fighting, hard, wanting to save him from this horrible torture. He jerked once, hard enough to slip from their fingers and yanked the gag from his lips before being punched and restrained again.

"Ma-hagnus."

"It's okay!" They hit him again. "Uhn! I'm here, baby!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" The gag was replaced and his hands were bound behind his back.

Alec was crying harshly, his eyes never leaving his warlock.

"Uhn, uhun; make it stop. Please, M-Magnus…" He tried as hard as he could to fight for him.

"Yeah, you like this, huh, bitch?"

"No," Alec cried, still trying to get away. "I don't like it, I don't like it! Magnus!" Agonizing minutes of his violent sobs, face in the grass.

"I think you do." Alec's heart and breath stuttered, eyes growing wide when the assaulter grabbed something he shouldn't. "You're showing me right now you do."

"_NOO_! Nohoh, god, please!"

Jeremy bit him, so hard he bled. Jeremy took his belt off, binding the boy's hands, leaving the others to step away.

"That's better, isn't it, faggot?" He hissed, licking his ear.

"Magnus," he whimpered. "Ahn! Ohuh… Magnus, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…"

Magnus shook his head, heart bleeding, trying to convey to him silently that it was alright. That there was nothing to be sorry for.

His bright blue eyes looked at him, so many tears welling there, pale body shivering. Such awful hate, sadness and inner agony bubbled in his stomach, his heart and his mind, watching this man taint his angel, violate him, making him whimper when he was touched in places he didn't want to be.

Alec didn't look away from he, he couldn't. Magnus was his anchor, keeping him sane, giving him some form of comfort.

Jeremy cried out, releasing inside him.

Alec sobbed as he pulled out of him. The boy lifted his face, yanking his hair. "See? That's what a real man feels like. Alec jerked away, turning his face into the ground, ashamed.

"Well, I've had my fun," Jeremy grinned. "Have at him, boys."

* * *

Alec's eyes flashed open. He was lying on a bed, warm and soft. Magnus was next to him, asleep.

He could barely move his hand, and it hurt like hell, but he caressed Magnus's cheek.

Magnus looked at him, body shaking as he awoke. Alec was shaking too.

"H-hi," he smiled.

"Hey, b-baby."

"Are we dead?" Magnus rasped, unable to talk any louder.

"It wouldn't hurt if we were," Alec gulped. They were holding each other's faces, smiling a little.

"I d-don't know where we are," Alec said.

"Me either." He looked at him for a moment. "Are y-you okay?" Tears welled in those big blue eyes.

"No," he shook his head. "It hurts…I, I feel disgusting." Magnus leaned close, kissing him gently.

"You're beautiful," he breathed.

"A-are you okay?" Alec asked, blushing even now.

"'Bout the same as y-y-you," he shivered. They cried softly for a moment, holding each other. "Let's sleep," Magnus breathed, weak fingers clinging to the boy for dear life. Alec nodded.

They fell asleep with their forehead's pressed together, breath's soft on each others beaten faces, peaceful for at least a few moments.


	3. Chapter 3

3

They carried the two boys up to the infirmary, telling Isabelle to get Maryse and Robert as they went.

Jace carefully put Alec down on a cot, hastily covering him in a blanket. Alec moaned, his fingers reaching for something…someone…Magnus.

Simon set Magnus on a bed across the room.

Magnus cried, fingers clutching the blanket, but searching for something more.

"Alec," he choked in his sleep.

"Jace," Clary said, touching his arm. "Push the beds together." He nodded.

"I was going to." They carefully pushed the cots together. Clary felt her heart ache when she saw them find each other, agonizingly making their way to hold each other. They coughed harder, bled more, but they were together. They say love is a powerful thing, she understood that fully now.

"They're not here!" Isabelle exclaimed, bursting through the door. "There was a note on the desk; they're in Manhattan until dawn!"

"Izzy, it's okay," Jace assured. "They'll be alright."

"You're right." She sat down next to Alec, taking her stele from inside her jacket.

"Wait," Jace said, holding her wrist. "We can't, not yet."

"What? Why?" She exclaimed.

"Maryse isn't going to be happy if she sees Magnus like this because of the Accords. She'll be pissed if we tell her Alec was in the same shape. But she won't fight tooth and nail to find who did this unless she _sees_ it," he explained. She looked at her brother sadly, clutching the device could heal him.

"They'd better hurry up," she spat, gently touching Alec's hair.

Magnus winced in his sleep, groaning almost inaudibly; a dream about a nightmare.

* * *

Alec tried to curl into himself, to cover himself. He cried, eyes closed, whimpering.

"What's the matter, faggot?" Jeremy snickered. "Too much man for your little ass to take?"

"Leave him alone," Magnus begged into the gag. "Please, enough!"

"I've got an idea," another Shadowhunter said, grinning. He kicked Alec onto his stomach, straddling him.

The boy screamed, petrified.

"Please!" His voice was far too hoarse to be much louder. "N-not again- GUHUN!" His mouth was bleeding from hitting the ground.

"Shut your fucking mouth, cocksucker," the boy growled. "I need a Seraph blade."

"Here, Nathaniel!" Someone called, tossing him a blade.

"DON'T!"

Alec squirmed and writhed feebly, coughing under the other man's weight. "Please," he squeaked.

"Fuck off, queer."

Alec's back erupted in agony. He shrieked in a voice he didn't have, setting his throat on fire.

He trembled even harder when Nathaniel moved away, breath hitching in his chest, coughing raggedly.

Magnus sobbed silently, staring at his love's back, at the large letters that had been carved there. _FAG._

"N-no more," Alec quivered. "N-no more, please."

"Alright, alright," Jeremy chortled, as if it were some sort of game. "I want the witch now, anyway."

They hauled Alec up, taking the gag from Magnus's mouth and shoving it in his.

Magnus was shoved in the middle of the circle. He steadied himself, looking at the boys holding Alec.

"Don't hurt him anymore," he asked, pleaded.

"Do what we say and we won't," Jeremy smirked. "Take your clothes off." Alec whimpered, shaking his head. Magnus hesitated for a second. Alec squealed in surprise and pain.

"ALRIGHT!" Magnus screamed, holding up his hands. "Okay, I'm going, just…stop touching him."

Jeremy let go of the younger boy's member. Alec sobbed, shaking, humiliated.

Magnus took his clothes off , assuring Alec as he went.

"It's okay, it's alright. Don't cry, baby. Don't cry, it's okay." Alec continued to cry.

"Don't," he moaned incoherently. "Don't let them hurt you…"

"Easy, easy, it's okay, I'm here."

One of the Shadowhunters struck his temple with a blunt object. He fell to his knees, naked, dazed and dizzy, blood dripping down his face.

"Your turn, freak," Jeremy growled.

They beat him even more mercilessly than they did Alec. They broke his nose, a few teeth and ribs. He spat onto the ground, coughing harshly. One of the boys stamped his fingers, breaking two of them.

"Ohoh!" He cried, breathing ragged and wet.

Alec fought as hard as he could, crying.

"It's okay," Magnus gulped. "It's okay, baby, I'm okay." They kicked his face, sending him back to the ground.

"Alright, stop," Jeremy ordered. Magnus gagged a mouthful of blood.

"What now?" Jeremy looked at him thoughtfully. He grinned, taking a pack of cigarettes from his pocket.

"Zach, give me a light." Magnus and Alec froze in terror, looking at each other, waiting. They were the other's only solace in this awful, godforsaken place.

"I l-love you." Another kick.

"Shut the fuck up!"

Jeremy knelt beside him, blowing smoke in his face. Magnus coughed, shaking with anticipation.

"Roll him over and hold him down." He struggled weakly, gaining nothing.

"Don't!" He grunted, voice breaking.

"Or, what?" Jeremy challenged, taking the cigarette from his mouth. Magnus said nothing, just continued to shake. "That's what I thought."

He shoved the cigarette into his nipple, making him scream.

"NO!" Magnus begged; Alec sobbed on, shaking his head.

"You like it rough, you cocksucking with? HUH?" His hair was held, baring his neck, which was seared a moment later.

"GUHUHN! STOP!" He burned his chest, his other nipple, his neck, his arms, everywhere he could reach. "GOD STOP!" Coughing, broken bones screaming in anguish.

"You know," he grinned maliciously. "I think you like this. I don't think this hurts you, does it? But I know what will." He lit another cigarette.

Magnus watched the burning ember travel down, farther and farther until he knew exactly where it was headed.

"No!" He cried, fighting. "Not there, not there!"

"Scared, cocksucker?" Jeremy hissed, driving the smoking instrument into sensitive skin. He and Alec screamed in unison.

"PLEASE!" Magnus implored, gasping, unable to meet Alec's eyes. "PLEASE, NO!" He sobbed, begged, writhed and bled. They burned him over and over, mutilating him, laughing in his face while he shivered and cried in agony. "STOP IT! Please…" His throat was sore, flaming.

Alec cried, it was all he could do. He watched Magnus be tortured, watched him scream, cry and buck off the ground in an attempt to get away. He wished he could hold him and take him away from this horrible place.

"Enough!" Magnus begged, sobbing. "Please, please…" Pain and humiliation pulsed through him in time with the savage burns.

Jeremy lit another cigarette.

"Nohoh!" He shook his head, trying to wriggle away.

"Wait, Jeremy," Zach said, nodding to a tree behind him. "Don't people _burn_ witches?"

Fear swelled Magnus's throat, clogging it. "No," he whispered. "Please!"

They dragged him toward the tree, laughing as he struggled. His arms were bound behind him. They piled dried wood and countless leaves around his legs.

"Don't worry," Jeremy chortled, lighting the stack. "We won't let it kill you.

Alec fought as hard as he could, shuddering at the thought of what was behind done to his love.

He sobbed, shaking his head, watching the fire touch his skin.

_Not again,_ he begged. _Why is this happening to him again?_

The flames reached Magnus's legs.

"GUHUN! GAHHH!" He shook his head, crying. Through the boy's jeers and laughter he heard Puritan voices screaming in bloodthirsty lust for his death by fire. "SATAN!" "MONSTER!" "FREAK!" "FAGGOT!" it all hit the same.

He shrieked and cried in pain, trembling and sweating in the flames. He coughed, choking on the smoke that had billowed around him.

"GOHOD, PLEASE! NO! IT HURTS!"

"Magnus…" Alec moaned. Ten long minutes passed with their screaming profanities, their mockery. They made Alec watch, holding his face and laughing as he cried.

"REMIND YOU OF ANYTHING, FAGGOT?" Jeremy cackled. "ANY OF THIS FAMILIAR?" Magnus cried, trying to breathe through the black tendrils. He saw Alec's eyes, shining with tears, his own eyes burning.

"It's alright, Alec!" He called, taking shaking breaths. "It- AAHN!"

"Get him down." Nathaniel untied the warlock, letting him fall on the flames and searing ashes.

"UAHH!" He rolled over, stifling the flames and trying to save himself more pain. He trembled violently, sobbing hard.

"N-no more," he begged, voice cracking and shaking.

Zach walked past him, kicking him in the groin, leather against flesh. He coughed, nearly gagging from pain, whimpering cries muffled by the dirt.

"No more," he sobbed.

"Shut," kick, "the," kick, "fuck," kick, "UP!" Kick.

He wretched onto the ground, the lurching in his stomach too much for him to handle.

"Please," he choked. "Alec…" Jeremy sneered at him.

"Was that not enough for you, faggot? Do you want more?"

"No, nohoh, please," he implored, looking up at him with tear-filled eyes. Jeremy grinned.

"Oh, I know," he laughed. "We fucked your little bitch and now you want a taste."

"No," he whimpered. "No, please!" Jeremy plucked the cane Magnus had earlier, breaking it in half over his knee. He turned the sharper piece over, smiling pleasantly.

"I'd relax if I were you."

His scream was bloodcurdling. Alec shut his eyes, shuddering harder as goosebumps rose up his body from the sound that broke his heart.

"_MAGNUS_!" He shrieked.

Magnus bit his bloodied lip, sobbing and gasping as he was violated. He was too weak to move, too tired to try and get away.

"Yeah, you like that, huh? Feel _GOOD FAGGOT_!"

"No…nohoh, please…AHUH!" He sobbed heavily, shaking, gagging. "Alec, Alec…"

_Magnus_, Alec cried silently. "I'm here, I'm here."

Jeremy yanked the cane out of him, laughing with the others. "Now, I'm not putting my dick in you. You know why?" Magnus just looked at him, thighs twitching from the cold and the trauma. Jeremy grabbed his hair, forcing his face up. "Because you're a disgusting, filthy Downworlder and an unholy faggot, aren't you?" Somehow, through the immense amount of pain he was in, Magnus found the strength to smirk.

"I don't know, ask your mother." He spit the blood that had collected in his mouth in the boy's face.

Jeremy jumped back, roaring and wiping his face. He kicked Magnus's face and groin, he missed once and cracked his collarbone.

The warlock moaned, coughing. Jeremy shoved him onto his back, grabbing the Seraph blade Nathaniel had dropped earlier.

"You look at me while I do this," he growled. "You look right at me you cocksucking witch!" He shoved the knife inside him, blade first.

"_NO_! PLEASE! _PLEEAASSEEEE_! Oh GOD! _ALEC_!" He felt blood oozing from him, the knife slicing his insides. "PLEASE, PLEASE TAKE IT _OOUUUT_! Oh, Alec, HELP ME!" In and out it went, such horrible agony going through him.

He soon went limp, on the verge of blacking out from pure pain. His vision was fuzzy, hazy. He lost track of what was happening. Something was shoved in his mouth. He squealed, fighting so weakly it was no longer a fight. He tried biting down, anything to cause the assailant pain. But he was choking, tears in his eyes, screams turned to harsh, muffled sobs. He was given one break to breathe before they were back at it, moaning above his screams. The knife raged on, now switched to the handle.

Something hot shot down his throat. He could breathe again; the knife was removed. He cried, retching onto the ground, crying and coughing.

They threw Alec down next to him. Jeremy took his belt from the boy's hands, replacing it on his person.

The rain started then, like ice freezing the chilled air. Alec and Magnus whimpered, shivering even more.

"Let's go boys. They'll be dead in an hour."

And they were gone, blood, tears and sweat left behind them.

"Alec?" Magnus whimpered. The boy grabbed his hand, crying out as he rolled over to face him. Nearly ramming their foreheads together. They kissed, crying weakly.

"W-we're going to d-die, aren't we?" Alec shivered. Magnus nodded, sniffing.

"B-but you're here with me." Alec coughed, nodding. Their voices could barely be heard over each other in the pounding rain. Alec pushed himself up, slinging his torso over Magnus's. "W-w-wait," he whimpered, trying to push him back, "d-d-don't, please."

"I-it's okay. Shh-hh," their voices were tiny rasps. They clung to each other as tightly as they could, sobbing softly.

"I l-love y-you."

"I-I love y-y-you t-too."

A gentle kiss before they slipped into darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

4

"Just tell me what's going on!" Maryse demanded, walking up to the infirmary with Clary, Jace and Isabelle in tow.

"Mom, we kind of have to show you," Isabelle said quietly.

"I don't think you'll believe us or fully understand it until you do," Jace said.

"Try as best as you can," she growled.

"Magnus and Alec went to a Halloween party," Clary began. "They were walking home and…and they were jumped." Maryse stopped short, nearly making Isabelle topple backward.

"What? What happened? Are they alright? Who-?"

"Mom!" Isabelle said. "You just have to get up there, alright?"

She nearly fainted when she saw them. Their chests rose and fell unevenly, fingers twined together next to their faces.

"Oh my god." She gently touched Alec's face, combing her fingers through his hair. "My baby…" His shoulder was peeking out from under the blanket, showing part of the letters on his back. She frowned, carefully peeling the blanket back.

She gasped and turned around, shutting her eyes. "Who did this?"

"We don't know," Jace said, eyes hard. "But we're going to find out."

"Fix him," she whispered, touching Alec's cheek. "Please, fix my baby. Why is he still like this?"

"Shh!"

Magnus stirred, wincing lightly. Maryse combed his hair back, rubbing his forehead. He calmed, nestling back next to Alec. Isabelle was looking at her mother in disbelief.

"You wouldn't have cared as much if you wouldn't have seen this," Jace said, in equal shock.

She took her stele from her belt, whispering its' name. She drew an iratze on Alec's shoulder, wanting these awful wounds to be gone immediately. "I'm going to go tell your father what's happened and I'm going to find out who the hell did this to my son," she said darkly, watching as Alec was healed.

Jace held out his hand, holding the medallion that had been around Magnus's neck. "This was Nephilim, Maryse," he said quietly. She took the necklace, staring at it, glancing at Magnus sadly.

"I'll find who did this. And I'll rip this city apart to do it." She left the room, looking at Alec one more time before doing so.

Alec felt the pain leave him, his bones heal, bruises fade. He opened his eyes, able to breathe without labor. He sat up, looking around at everyone, then down at himself.

"When…are we in the infirmary?" He asked, his voice a little raspy.

"Yeah," Jace said, looking at the other two. "Alec, what happened?"

He wasn't paying attention.

He'd turned to Magnus, gently touching his lips and his cheeks. "Why isn't he healing? Why-?"

"Alec, you know what happens if that medallion's on too long," Isabelle said gently. "He has to heal like a mundane before his powers will come back."

He shut his eyes, pained. "He can't heal like this," he sniffed. "Not like this it…it's too much. He's not strong enough…"

"Alec, you both survived that and the rain. You've been lying there since five a. m., you were outside since one. If you're alive, he'll live too," Jace assured.

Magnus stirred, groaning softly. "Alec…" Alec squeezed his hand.

"It's alright, shh, sleep," he soothed. Magnus settled, sighing.

"Alec," Isabelle said, putting her hand on his shoulder. "You should probably get all of that blood off of you." He shook his head, squeezing Magnus's hand a little tighter.

"I can't leave him," he said quietly.

"It'll be just a minute. We'll keep an eye on him; he'll be fine," Jace assured, nodding. Alec hesitated, unable to let him go.

"If…if he wakes up, come get me," he said firmly. Jace nodded.

"We will."

He stood reluctantly, kissing Magnus's forehead before jogging to the bathroom.

The water would have been scalding to some; to him, it wasn't hot enough. Nothing could get them off of him. Nothing could make this awful, dirty feeling he had in his stomach go away. He shuddered, scraping the blood off as hard as he could, turning his skin red. And even when the blood was gone he kept scrubbing, as if there were some vile thing covering him that only he could see.

He shuddered and shut the water off, his skin raw and burning. He dried off and got dressed, looking in the mirror to make sure no one could see what he'd inflicted on himself. He left the bathroom, nearly running back to Magnus's side.

"Did he wake up?" He asked. Isabelle shook her head. He took Magnus's hand, caressing his forehead. He was so bloody, so bruised. He whimpered a little in his sleep, leaning into his hand.

"Shh, it's okay, baby." His eyes peeled open, the bloodshot green met the saddened blue. He smiled a little.

"Alec," he croaked. "Y-you're b-b-better." He nodded, biting his lip.

"You…you can't get your powers back, baby. You have to heal-"

"I know," he rasped, still smiling lightly. Alec swallowed, stifling tears.

"How, how are you feeling, baby?" He asked, smiling a little. He shut his eyes, taking a shaking breath.

"It hurts," he said, eyes now filled with tears. "It hurts so much, Al-Alexander." Alec gingerly lifted him into his arms, kissing the top of his head.

"It's alright, it's alright, baby. I'm gonna make it stop hurting. I'm gonna make it go away," he promised, nodding. Magnus leaned his head against Alec's chest, eyes closed, sniffling.

"Can someone get me some clothes for him?" He asked. Isabelle darted out of the room. Jace went to the closet, gathering bandages and rags. Clary ran downstairs to get some soup. "Take it to my room," Alec said. Jace turned, frowning.

"Why?" Alec looked at the warlock in his arms.

"It's the only part of the house he feels like he belongs in."

Jace nodded.

Alec lifted Magnus up, carrying him toward the bathroom, making sure the blanket stayed tucked around him. He carefully lowered him to his knees, turning on the water and slowly filling up the bathtub.

He tugged the blanket from around him, tossing it behind them. Magnus whimpered, curling into himself and staring at the floor, hiding from him.

The air left Alec's lungs. He remembered watching these wounds be inflicted on him, but they were so much worse in the light. It was so awful what had been done and the severity of it nearly made him sick. His poor baby…

"Hey," Alec said, lifting his chin. "It's alright baby, there's nothing to hide."

"B-but look at me," he whispered, sniffing. Alec lifted his chin. His eyes were blackened, nose purple, cheeks black and blue. He was still beautiful. He smiled, stroking his hair back.

"I am. And I see the most beautiful man in the world," he whispered, carefully kissing his split lip. Magnus shook his head, obviously ashamed. Alec hugged him, softly kissing a burn on his neck. "Magnus, no matter what you look like, I'll love you unconditionally. You'll always be beautiful to me."

Magnus let a few tears slip from his eyes and seep into Alec's shirt. "Come here, baby." He lifted the warlock up, shutting the water off and slowly lowering him into the tub. He hissed and whimpered in pain as the water ran over him.

"I know, I know, shh…" Alec soothed, pushing his sleeves up and grabbing a washcloth from the counter. He dipped it into the water, dabbing his face, taking the blood away. Magnus whimpered, wincing.

"Shh…" He finished cleaning his face and washed his hair. He gently lowered his head into the tub, rinsing out the soap and blood. Alec let him sit up, holding his face to his chest, combing his sopping hair back. Magnus sighed. He made the pain go away. He glanced at Alec's arms, at how red and raw they were. He frowned.

"Wh-what did you d-d-do?" He choked. Alec followed his eyes and shook his head.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it," he said, smiling gently. Magnus looked at him, eyes pained.

"I-it's okay," he shivered, squeezing his hand, "I can still feel them too."

Alec chewed his lip. "Don't worry about that," he said, stroking his damp cheek. "Just worry about getting better."

He handled him gently, washing the blood, sweat and rain from his broken body.

"Thank you," Magnus breathed as Alec gingerly dried him off.

"Nothing you wouldn't have done for me, baby." He wrapped him tightly in a robe, picking him up again. Magnus allowed his head to loll against his chest, breathing in his sweet smell. Alec carried him down the stairs, trying not to jostle him too much.

He lied him on the bed when he reached his room, gently rubbing his forehead.

"This is gonna hurt," Alec said sadly. Magnus nodded, shaking. Alec sighed, swallowing hard as he took the bandages and peroxide in his hand, wishing –not for the first time- that Hodge was still there.

He set and wrapped his ribs and his clavicle, splinting his broken fingers.

Magnus moaned and whimpered, trembling, tears leaking from his closed lids.

Alec looked at the awful bruises on his hips. The insides of his thighs and groin were covered black and blue contusions, all the way to his bone, accompanied by the burns that traveled all the way down his legs, caused by the fire. He swallowed hard, kissing his forehead. His eyes grew when he saw blood on the robe. He was still bleeding.

"Oh, God, baby," he gasped, stroking his cheek. He quickly treated the burns all over his lower half, making sure there were no more broken bones. When he was finished he moved to roll him over.

"No, no, Alec, p-p-please!" He whimpered frantically. "P-please, you d-don't have t-to-"

"Hey, hey, easy, Magnus, easy," he soothed. "I won't hurt you," he promised. He lifted him into a hug, kissing his cheek. "I've got you, I've got you, baby. Shh…it won't take long."

Magnus whimpered, crying softly. Alec tenderly rolled him over, rubbing his back and smoothing his hair, hating himself for causing him more agony. Magnus was breathing rapidly, shaking. "Shh, I know, I know you're scared, baby. Try to relax alright, shh." He stitched him up as best as he could, taking in his hand and pausing when he shook so hard Alec couldn't touch him.

"Almost done, almost done," he whispered Tears crept from Magnus's eyes to the pillow. He sobbed softly.

After what seemed like an eternity, Alec finished. He gently rolled him back over, hugging him to his chest. God, this wasn't fair, it wasn't fair that he was crying like this, that he had to make him hurt like that. "I'm sorry, baby. I'm so sorry. It's over now, all done, I promise."

He kissed his face and his lips, cradling his cheeks. "Alec…" Magnus breathed.

"Shh, I'm here, I'm here, shh…" He got him dressed as carefully as he could.

"Thank you," Magnus choked as Alec pulled a sweater a size too big over his head. He took a deep breath; it smelled like Alec.

"I didn't do anything, Magnus. Don't thank me," Alec said softly. Magnus wrapped his arms around him, hugging him tightly, feeling safe and warm.

"You need to eat," Alec said, cradling him. Magnus shook his head.

"I d-don't want t-to eat. I-I, want to sl-sleep," he whispered. "I w-want you to h-hold me, pl-please…"

Alec nodded, looking sad. "Alright, alright, baby. At least let me give you something for the pain." He gave him a few mild painkillers, cursing that they didn't have anything better. He let him down the entire glass of water before lying down next to him, hugging him close, trying not to hurt him.

Magnus rested his cheek against his soft chest, immersing his face in his shirt.

"Shh, I've got you, I've got you."

"I-I love you," Magnus choked. Alec kissed him.

"I love you too." They slept, relaxed finally, until Magnus woke up hours later, coughing up mouthfuls of blood.


	5. Chapter 5

-Sorry it took so long, guys. Been a bit under the weather, but all better now!-

5

"MAGNUS!"

He gagged, mouthfuls of it pouring down his lips onto the floor. He couldn't breathe. Every minute movement, every little hitch in his chest was pure agony. Alec was holding him around his middle only making it worse. But he couldn't speak to tell him that.

He clung to Alec's hands with his own as tightly as he could, breathing ragged, wet and gurgling. Alec was screaming, he was sure of it, but he couldn't hear him. So much pain…

Clary and Jace burst into the room, shortly followed by Isabelle.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?" Jace bellowed, looking from Magnus to Alec.

The older boy looked at him, holding Magnus, tears on his face, absolutely petrified. "I-I think his lung's punctured, but I don't know-"

"He needs to go to a hospital!" Clary exclaimed. Isabelle and Jace looked at her, incredulous.

"You're kidding, right?" Jace yelled.

"It's either we take him to a hospital or HE DIES!"

The word "dies" rang through the room as Magnus continued hacking and gagging, tears in his eyes.

Alec moved, wrapping Magnus in a blanket and running out the door. Magnus continued to cough, keeping his fevered cheek pressed to Alec's chest.

"It'll be alright, Mag, hang on."

There wasn't time to call 9-1-1. In rush hour traffic, Magnus would be dead before they arrived. Taking a cab wasn't an option either. So Alec ran. No shoes, no coat, just Magnus bouncing lightly in his arms.

Magnus was lost in a haze, his bare toes and nose cold in the icy night. He continued breathing in broken gasps, blood trickling from trembling lips. "I've got you, baby, I've got you."

Alec felt nothing, saw nothing. He kept his eyes opened for blue signs declaring the letter H and ran in the direction they told him to. Tears fell from his eyes, though he had no idea why. Maybe because he was scared that he was about to lose the most important thing in his existence, maybe it was because he could almost feel the pain Magnus was in, maybe he wanted his pain to stop that badly. Maybe it was because he loved him so much.

"Almost there, almost there…" He didn't know if he was talking to Magnus or himself.

He finally saw it, the large gray building looming like an omen in the black sky. He ran to the emergency entrance, not bothering to notice his feet were bleeding, or that Clary and the others were right behind him.

"Help!" Was all he could say when he got inside. "Someone, please, help us!"

A female doctor ran over, several others pushing a gurney toward him. Alec lied him down, hanging onto his hand.

"What happened?" The nurse demanded, shining a light in the warlock's eyes. Magnus whimpered at the sudden intrusion, squeezing Alec's hand tighter.

"His lung's been punctured," Clary said when Alec's voice refused to let him answer. They started pushing Magnus toward the OR, and Alec followed.

"Whoa, whoa, you can't come in here," The nurse said, pushing him back, making Magnus's fingers slip from his own.

"Magnus!" He called. Magnus looked back at him with sad, pleading eyes. The nurse held him back with ease due to his weakened condition.

"Sir, you'll have to stay out here until we can get a better look at him. Don't go far, we have questions." She walked away, leaving Alec in the cold, gray hallway, crying and praying Magnus wasn't asking for him.

"Alec," Jace put his hand on his shoulder, leading him over to the waiting room.

Alec sat, numb, staring at his hands. Every sound around him was muffled, as if he were hearing them through glass. He sat, his frozen feet bleeding and stuck with a few shards of glass. He sniffed, tears falling silently. He knew Shadowhunters weren't supposed to cry in front of others, especially other males. But he couldn't help it. He was scared, so scared. He wanted to see what they were doing to him, know if he was scared, or cold, or in pain.

"Clary," he croaked, knowing she was the only one there that could answer her questions. "What are they doing to him?"

Clary licked her lips, taking a steadying breath and looking at how despaired and sad he looked. "They have to…to cut him open and fix his lung. They need to get that hole closed so he can breathe again." Alec cried into his clasped hands, face distorted in anguish.

"Excuse me?" A man behind the desk called not far to their left. Alec looked up, shaking. "Did you bring in the man in the OR?" He nodded. "I'm gonna need you to fill these out. They have to know if you have insurance before they can operate."

"Wh-what?" He trembled. "You mean you won't fix him if, if I can't get-"

"Alec," Clary said gently. "I'll help you with this, it's alright."

"I'm afraid we can't sir," the man said, obviously not getting the hint that Clary wanted the dialogue to end. Alec was shaking, his tears now angry.

"Alec, Alec, do you know where Magnus keeps all of his documents? His birth certificate, stuff like that?" She said, gaining his attention once more.

"C-cabinet under the T.V.," he looked at her. "Wh-why won't they fix him?"

"We aren't going to have a liability on our hands-"

"HE'S DYING, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" He screamed.

"Alec!" Jace grabbed his shoulders, pushing him back down into the chair. Isabelle snatched the clipboard from him, glowering.

Alec was shaking harder now. "Wh-why can't they make him better? He-he needs…oh god, I HATE MUNDANES!"

"Shh," Jace soothed, looking around nervously at the others in the room. "It'll be alright. I'm sure he has whatever they need to fix him at his house."

"I'll go get it," Clary said. Isabelle stood, following her out.

"Hurry!" Alec choked. He looked at the receptionist. "Can I at least see him?"

"Sorry, sir, they're trying to stabilize him." Alec frowned.

"But I thought-"

"They won't operate until the proper paperwork is filled out," he snapped, sounding irritated. Alec looked down at the collection of papers in his hand. He didn't know any of this. He threw it to the ground, frustrated, scared, and so hopelessly desperate.

"Alec," Jace said, rubbing his back. "Magnus'll be fine. Clary'll come back with what they need and they'll fix him."

* * *

Clary snatched the insurance card out of the cabinet, along with anything else they might need to answer the questions on that form.

She and Isabelle bolted back to the hospital, nearly throwing the card at the doctor. "Now, _fix him_!" Isabelle growled.

Clary sat with Alec, whose hands were trembling so hard she had to steady them just so he could write. He handed the clipboard back to the man, the papers stained with tears. A doctor was looking over the man's shoulder, glancing from Alec to the papers, to the receptionist who obviously didn't care.

The doctor came around the desk, watching Alec sit down, a small frown on his face. It deepened when he saw his beaten and blistered feet.

He walked to him, smiling gently and sitting in a chair across from him. Alec looked up, eyes swollen and red.

"Hello," he said. Alec said nothing. "I'm Dr. Barnes. Can you tell me what's wrong?"

"M-my…my boyfriend's hurt," he croaked. "He's hurt bad and…and all these people want to know about is money. They just started operating and we've been here for almost two hours." He covered his face for a moment, trying to gain his bearings.

"What's your name?"

"A-Alec."

"What happened to your feet?" Dr. Barnes asked. Alec looked down, just noticing the pain.

"I…I carried him here. I ran…I guess I stepped on some glass."

The doctor patted his shoulder. "Stay right here, I'll be right back."

He was back moments later. He took the glass out right there, knowing Alec wouldn't leave the room unless his life depended on it. He bandaged his feet up and gave him a tetanus shot, even though it all could have been fixed with an iratze.

"Has anyone told you what's going on?" Barnes asked softly. Alec shook his head, his eyes showing his age.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to tell you what's going on, alright?" He said. Alec nodded graciously.

'Thank you, thank you so much."

* * *

David Barnes hated doctors, hated them, despite that he was one. He hated how cool they could be, how their priorities were on their checkbooks and not the patients. In all twenty years of his practice he'd never turned a patient away, never.

It hurt his heart to see that boy in so much pain, just wanting a little shred of hope or knowledge as to what was happening and whether Magnus was alright. He walked down the hall with the clipboard, hastily reading everything over and entering the OR, which was relatively calm.

"Doctor, you-"

"Janet," David sighed. She backed off, sighing as well. He nodded over her shoulder. "How is he?"

"He'll live, surprisingly," she said, exasperated. "I've never seen a kid so battered."

"What do you mean?"

"What's your interest in him?" She challenged.

"His family's out there. They want some answers and no one's told them a thing. There's a boy out there that loves him more than anything and he's scared to death. Ricky's being a dick to him, too," he said, anger entering his voice. Janet handed him a chart, getting back to helping the doctors.

Bile rose in the back of David's throat as he read, getting worse and worse as he looked at the information in front of him.

"My God."

He set the chart down and went back to the waiting room, almost running. He sat back down in front of Alec, who was staring at him with crippling hope in his bright eyes.

"Alright, Magnus is going to be just fine," he assured, smiling. He saw relief flood his body. "But I have to ask you some questions." Alec swallowed, hands clasping together tight. "How did Magnus get that way?"

"He, he was walking home last night fr-from a Halloween party. He cut through a p-park and…and he was jumped. They did those things to him. He was in the rain when I found him. I took him home," Alec choked, crying again.

"Why didn't you call the police?" David asked quietly.

"What are they gonna do? It's Brooklyn! They won't find them…"

"They say that whoever fixed him up almost has surgeon-like expertise. Did you do that too?" Alec nodded.

"M-my Dad's a doctor in Manhattan," he sniffed, going over the lies he'd discussed with Clary earlier. "He showed me how to do all of that stuff. I just knew what to do."

"Why didn't you bring him to a hospital?"

"Be-because I knew you'd m-make us f-file a police rep-report. I didn't want someone taking pictures of-of him…hu-humiliating him…" He shuddered, staring at his knees, hoping what Clary had told him to say was believable. Barnes placed his hand over his.

"Magnus is going to the ICU in just a little while," he assured. "I'll make sure they'll let you stay in there with him no matter what, alright? We can worry about the police later. Right now, you just be there for him."

"Oh-okay," he sniffed, shaking. Barnes smiled lightly at him before standing and leaving.

Jace put his arm around Alec's shoulders. "See? Everything's gonna be alright."

Alec prayed with all his might. He didn't know how these hospital things worked, he didn't understand why most of these doctors looked at him as if he were the plague, or why they demanded money before they would help Magnus. He just wanted to hold him again.

-Aww. More soon!-


	6. Chapter 6

6

Magnus had been to the hospital before, and he detested it. Doctors and their idiotic questions and assumptions. But he was a mundane now, and in his weakened state he was scared. He didn't want Alec to stay behind as they'd wheeled him away. He said his name through gagging agony, begging.

The logical part of his mind told him they wouldn't do a damn thing unless he had proof of insurance and considering his was tucked away in his apartment, he didn't expect much.

In the ER they'd inspected every inch of him, making him whimper and flinch and they only grew angrier when he did. They took his clothes, cutting through them to get to his chest. The bandages were taken as well.

"Sir, what's your name?"

"M-Magnus," He managed, still whimpering and flinching from awful touches. They shined a light in his eyes and took his pants, seeing the bruises on his hips that disappeared under them. He started crying.

"Al-Alec," he coughed.

"Shh, take it easy."

It took awhile before they left him alone in a bed. They put him on a ventilator and he fought as hard as he could to stay awake. He didn't want to sleep until he saw Alec again. He didn't have much of a choice when they came in to operate.

He woke up stiff and groggy in a cold room, hooked up to half a dozen monitors. He was bandaged and clean and extremely tired.

"Alec…" He tried to say, but there was a tube lodged down his throat.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, easy, baby! Hang on! NURSE!" Alec said frantically, holding him still.

"Alright, honey, relax," the nurse said, easing the tube from his mouth, patting his back when he coughed, an agonizing feat. The woman left after resting him back against the pillows.

Magnus sighed, finally able to get a good look at Alec. He was sitting beside him, face in his hands. He painstakingly lifted his hand, placing it on the back, stroking the soft pieces of ebony. Alec lifted his head, looking at him. Magnus's heart wilted. His eyes were bloodshot and swollen, face pallid and weary. How did he look this bad in just a few hours?

"Magnus," he breathed, taking his hand and clinging to it for dear life. "Are you okay? Does it hurt?" He asked, tears in his eyes.

"Shh," Magnus soothed, his own throat working against him. "I'll be alright. I've had worse." He was trying to joke; Alec didn't find it funny.

"Wh-what?"

"Hey," Magnus coughed, squeezing his hand, grip weak. "I'll be okay."

"You're shaking," he whispered, touching his cheek. "Did they hurt you?"

"They were only doing their jobs, d-darling," he assured. He felt tears flood his eyes as he spoke, memories flashing through his mind. "God, why is it so cold in here?" He sniffed.

"I can get you more blankets. Clary told me that-"

"Can you hold me?" He begged softly, eyes innocent, hopeful. "P-please, Alexander, just f-for a minute. I-I…I need you."

"Shh," Alec suppressed his own tears, holding his face. "Baby, I don't know if I-"

"Please?" He squeaked, tears on his cheeks. Alec winced. "If you don't move the monitors it'll be alright."

Alec couldn't refuse him, not when he was looking at him like that. He wasn't about to let this place he didn't understand keep him from Magnus. He slid into the bed, dodging the chords connected to him. He positioned himself carefully, putting his arms around him and putting his head to his chest. Magnus sighed lying on his back, cheek on Alec's chest. His eyes were closed, hands holding Alec's arm. Alec turned his chin up, kissing him softly. He thumbed his cheek, trying not to wince at the sight of the tubes in his nose.

"How long have I been out?" Magnus whispered.

Three days," Alec breathed. The former warlock winced/

"I'm sorry, darling," he gulped.

"You need to rest," Alec whispered, rubbing his forehead. "You'll be better soon." Magnus smiled a little.

"Not soon enough."

"Shh…" Alec started to hum softly, singing a lullaby to soothe him.

"That's Italian, isn't it?" Magnus mumbled sleepily.

"Mmhm," Alec nodded. He kissed his cheek, humming again.

Magnus listened to the soft voice echoing in Alec's chest against his ear, his eyes growing heavy.

He slept in Alec's arms, his pain only soothed because of him. Alec dozed after awhile, holding him tight, refusing to let him go.

About an hour later a nurse peeked in. She was outraged when she saw them and took a step forward, ready to give the boy a piece of his mind. Dr. Barnes grabbed her shoulder, holding her back.

"Doctor-"

"Look at them," he urged. She stopped, looking at the two boys. Magnus's blood pressure was normal, heart-rate no longer staggering. He was peaceful. The puffiness in Alec's eyes had gone down a little, color back in his skin, his cheek resting on top of Magnus's head.

"But, regulations-"

"Who gives a damn? It's been three days since Magnus has opened his eyes, four since Alec's been able to really see him. I think, considering, that if we let two people who love each other sleep, they won't fine us. Besides, his monitors are fine. He'll be okay."

Alec stirred, sighing softly. Dr. Barnes guided the nurse away from the door. "Let's not wake them."

Magnus sighed, breathing in his soft scent, dreaming.

* * *

I couldn't breathe, the darkness and cold suffocating me. I was lost, alone. I carried on like that for so long, scared, unwanted, wishing the hands I found in the dark would hold me instead of push me away.

They shoved me and hit me, tore my clothes away, my shield, my safety.

I finally collapsed on the ground, cold, alone and so scared. Then I saw a light, bright, but not overpowering, but bright in this horrible place. I hid away from it, frightened.

"Don't hurt me!" I begged. I'd been shirt so many times before…I shrunk into myself, shutting my eyes, petrified. "Please…" A tiny whisper. I had to squint when it was too close, shivering.

A warm hand held my face, turning it up toward the light.

"Magnus." Beautiful blue eyes twinkled back at me, alabaster skin glowing, white wings encircling us both. I saw what the white light was now; a halo.

I suddenly felt grotesque, hideous, monstrous. My body was beaten and bloody, face the same, teeth pointed, eyes inhuman.

"Don't look," I breathed, huddling into myself and hiding my face. "Please don't look." He touched me again, holding my face in both hands. I gasped, a burst of energy flooding through me, healing me. he smiled softly, bringing me close to him. He held me close and tight. I felt the tickle of his wings ob my back with his hands. He lifted my chin.

"I'm a monster," I said, tears in my eyes. He smiled tenderly.

"Not to me." He kissed me. I felt the warmth radiating from him fill my lungs, my heart, my soul. His touch was unbearably gentle on my arms and back.

"Oh," I whimpered, gasping against his lips. He smiled at me, thumbing my cheek.

A loud screech filled the dark air around us. The warm light was overthrown by an icy white, more like a spotlight than his gentle glow.

I flinched away from it, scared, but it was him it came for. It yanked him from my weak grip, throwing him yards away. The horrid black figure stretched It's leathery wings, red eyes burning, smile as bleached and white as It's light. It threw its hand out, sending coils of black, tar-like material wrapping around me and holding me to the floor.

It cackled and stood over the angel. It stepped on the joint of his wing and yanked, breaking it in a hard crunch, blood staining the chaste white. It did the same to his other wing, making him scream louder.

I begged and pleaded for him to let him go. It tore his halo away, tossing it a few feet from me. His light faded to nearly nothing. I watched my angel be beaten, his flawless skin now bruised and bleeding.

It finally stopped hurting him. My angel sobbed quietly on the ground. It cackled before flying away, taking it's awful light with it. The coils fell from me, turning to ash on the ground.

I took the fallen ring from the ground and went to him shakily.

He sobbed very softly on his knees, body broken.

I touched his cheek, kissing him gently. I cried with him, holding him. I put the halo above his head. It hung crookedly, light only half of what it was. But he healed, mostly. He wrapped his arms around me again, wings holding me, moving stiffly.

"You should stay away from me," I breathed, feeling hideous once more. "Y-you're hurt because-"

"Never." His cheek was pressed against mine, soft. "Never, I need you."

We weren't healed, not totally, but enough to get by just fine, if we had each other, anyway. He kissed me, cradling my back, his wings fluttering a little. "I'll never leave you. No one can make me leave you."

Another gentle kiss.

* * *

His eyes snapped open. He looked up at Alec, sighing softly. His Alec, his angel.

-More soon! Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night!-


	7. Chapter 7

7

It took awhile for Magnus to get better, weeks. It was past Thanksgiving before they let him go home.

"Alec, darling, I'm fine," he assured, leaning on the care he'd have to use for awhile. "They're just stairs." But Alec stayed close behind him, waiting like he would shatter at any moment. He almost fell once. Alec caught him as he staggered back into his arms.

"Just stairs, huh?" He whispered, kissing his forehead.

"Well, there's quite a few. Were there more added while I was gone?" He smiled crookedly. Alec helped him up the rest, gently holding his back and whispering "almost there", over and over.

Magnus sighed when they got inside. This is where he'd wanted to be since he'd woke up in the Institute. Home.

Chairman Meow darted across the floor, looking more like a tiny cloud than a cat. He skidded to a stop in front of him, snaking in and out of his ankles, purring softly.

"Hello there," he smiled, kneeling laboriously. Alec helpfully guided him down, petting the cat as well.

"Clary's been coming by and feeding him. I don't think he likes her," Alec chortled.

"Why do you say that?"

"He scratches her every time."

Aww," he scratched behind his ears. He winced suddenly, inhaling sharply. Alec froze, holding his arm, waiting for his teeth to unclench. He relaxed after a moment, breathing shakily.

"Are you okay?" He whispered.

"I'll be alright," he assured softly. Alec gingerly helped him stand and guided him to his bedroom.

This was one of those times when Magnus wished he had a bed frame. He wasn't sure if he'd be able to get down onto his mattress. An angel came to his aid.

Alec took the cane and set it against the wall still holding his hand. He swiftly and almost painlessly lifted him up, kissing his cheek. He set him on the bed and started taking off his coat.

"Those painkillers aren't as strong as I'd like them to be," Magnus sighed, moving stiffly. Alec kissed his forehead and lied him down, moving to take off his shoes.

"I can't believe I was out in public in this," he groaned. Alec smiled a little, tossing his shoes aside. He looked at the sweat pants and black sweatshirt he was wearing and chuckled softly. He pushed his hair from his eyes, astounded that he'd gone this long without makeup.

"You're adorable," he smiled, kissing him gently. Magnus shook his head.

"Not in the slightest," he mumbled.

"You need to rest," Alec whispered, still rubbing his forehead. "You should sleep." Magnus stared at him with sorrowful eyes.

"Don't make me," he begged, his voice very soft. "Please don't make me sleep, Alexander."

"Shh, hey," he kissed him gently. "You don't have to sleep. I…I don't want to either." He took Alec's hand, squeezing softly.

"I'm going to kill those bastards," he whispered harshly. "I swear to God I will! I-" He broke into a coughing fit. Alec hastily sat him up, rubbing his back. He took a few shaky deep breaths, holding his ribs.

"You need to relax, baby," he said softly. Magnus looked up at him, pain in his eyes. He saw the thin line of tears welling in Alec's. He hugged him to the best of his ability, face turned into his neck. Alec held him back, wincing slightly when Magnus gripped him as tightly as he could, sniffing very softly. He felt tears of his own fall from his eyes. He hugged him closer, kissing his forehead. "Shh, shh, don't cry, don't cry. It's okay…I'm okay."

"Liar," he hissed. They held each other, sobbing so softly it only sounded like whispers to a normal person.

Chairman Meow, however, was not a normal person. He poked his head into the room, looking sadly at the scene before him. He trotted toward the bed, forwning and hopped up with some effort. He welded his way in between them, trying to offer as much comfort as a cat his size could.

Magnus smiled, laughing lightly and sniffing. He looked back down at the tiny cat, wiping his eyes and petting him. "You and you're indifference. You don't care at all do you?" He chuckled. Alec was laughing too, his wrists still linked around the former warlock's neck.

"I've got an idea," he said, smiling through his watery eyes. "How about I order Chinese and we sit and watch movies all day?"

"Do we get to make-out too?" Magnus asked hopefully. Alec laughed.

"Of course," he kissed him, unable to keep the raw need out of his lips. Magnus reciprocated, then proceeded to cradle the cat to his chest.

Chairman Meow understood that he was hurting, that he needed something to take him away from those memories, and Alec only made him angry. He wasn't mad at him, god no. No, he wanted to hug and kiss those awful memories away, hold him and tell him it was alright. He didn't even have the strength to do that. So weak…

He was angry because every time he looked in Alec's bleary eyes he felt that burning anger that made him want to rip the bastards that gave him this fear and loathing apart. He damned them to the lowest depths of Hell and prayed with all his might that they died slowly and painfully, as they had wished both of them to do.

"Is everything alright?" Alec asked, still trying to smile. Magnus kissed his cheek.

"Yes, darling," he assured. "Go ahead and order. I can get out of here." He hoped. Alec looked at him doubtfully.

"Alright." He left the room. Magnus sighed, glad for once that he wasn't in the room.

_Why can't things be the way they were?_

_

* * *

_

Maryse stalked into the building, her eyes icy, gaze hard and unyielding, steps ringing through the hollow hallway like cracks of a whip. Maryse Lightwood was out for blood.

She burst into the room, looking like a bird of prey as she stood, rigid, fuming.

A group of Shadowhunters sat around a table, some looking curious, others skeptical, and some even furious.

She walked to the end of the table, well aware that all eyes were on her. Robert walked in quietly, looking equally as angry, but much sadder and weary.

"Why are we here, Maryse?" A man, Jerome, asked. She stared at him with her cold and unforgiving eyes, knuckles white on the back of the chair.

"My son, Alec," as soon as she said his name there was a mild murmur throughout. "YES, I know. The last thing you want to hear about is what you consider a disgrace and foul of my son to do. Most of you think I should disown him and have his Marks taken." She paused, staring at the floor, taking a shaky breath. "Could you do that to your child?"

"If mine was what he was-"

"What does it matter?" The woman sitting opposite Maryse asked. "He performs his duties as a Shadowhunter accordingly. There is no difference in his outstanding performance in the field!"

"Ilene, the boy has only killed one demon," Aiden scoffed.

"A _Greater_ demon," she corrected. "He nearly died, if you recall."

"Yes, and thanks to the High Warlock, he lived."

"How con_venient_," Jerome snorted.

"So you're telling me that you would disown Jeremy and condemn him to a mundane life he were a homosexual?" Ilene challenged. The other women remained silent. Jerome stared at her.

"Jeremy would never," he said simply, crossing his arms. "He is a proud Nephilim-"

"And Alec is not?" The oldest man there, Malcolm, said softly. "It is not against our laws to be what he is. And it is not a crime to be involved with a Downworlder, either."

"It might as well be," Ilene scoffed. "The way they talk they'd be right behind Valentine in the Uprising."

An instant uproar occurred. Shouts of loyalty and traitor went back and forth. Maryse stood amongst them, stony and silent. Robert stared at his arms, tired.

"MY SON IS NONE OF YOUR CONCERN!" Jerome bellowed. "HE IS PROUD, HONORED-"

"Does that give your son the right to try and murder mine?" Maryse hissed, cheeks flushing.

Silence. Utter silence. Jerome fell to his seat. "_That's_ why we're here," she said. "Not because I give a damn about what you think of Alec. Because your children tried to murder my son and the High Warlock. They've broken the Accords and several other laws in the process."

"What are you saying?" Jerome croaked. Maryse threw the amulet onto the table. The others stared as if it were poisonous.

"You all know what it does," she whispered. "Magnus Bane has had to be admitted to a mundane hospital because of it. He's nearly died twice. They meant for Alec to die with him."

"How do you know our children did this?" Malcolm said. She stared at him.

"Few families have access to these amulets," she answered softly. "Very few." She looked at Jerome.

"It's been missing from your cabinet, hasn't it?" She challenged. He didn't answer. "HASN'T IT?"

"YES!" He barked. "Yes, alright, it's been missing for weeks. But Jeremy would never-"

"What?" Robert scoffed. "What? He would never hurt someone for 'tainting' the Shadowhunter name? He's so _proud_ isn't he? He shares those ideals, just as a younger more reckless version of you. _And your little bastard almost murdered my son_."

"What proof do you have?" Ilene demanded.

"The Silent Brothers are more than willing to look and find out," Maryse said coldly.

"Why-"

"Unless you would _like_ them to look guilty," Robert said, just as unforgiving.

"YOU CAN"T DO THIS!" Jerome bellowed. "WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO-?"

"He did it, Jerome," Marian said very quietly, staring at her hands.

"What?" He blanched.

"She's insane," Aiden shook his head.

"I know he did it. He came home covered in blood, laughing. I asked him what he'd done and he…he said he put a couple of animals out of their misery. God, I never thought…" She put her face in her hands.

Maryse was still angry, irate. She only felt satisfaction when she saw Jerome's horrified gaze.

"They'll be tried," Ilene breathed. "M-my Nathaniel…"

"Your boys almost committed murder. If I had it my way, I'd be the one punishing them. If you saw what they did to Alec, what they did to Magnus, even, you might just…" she looked around at all of them, demanding all of their attention. "disown them."

-Lemon next chap!-


	8. Chapter 8

-After all of this hell, ya get a **Lemon** out of it for your hard work. Enjoy, readers!-

8

Magnus was staring out the window, watching snow flutter to the street below. A bell tolled somewhere far away, resounding over the snow. He and Alec would be heading to the Institute later for Christmas dinner. He snapped his fingers, watching blue flames dance in front of his eyes. He stared at it, feeling power he had lost course through his veins.

He'd come back stronger than ever, scars disappearing, eyes sparking with that unnatural light again. He was angry for some time, unbelievably angry. He wanted to find those boys and watch the life leave their eyes, feel blood pour from their throats across his fingers. Maybe that would get the awful images of Alec screaming his name and crying while they beat him and raped him out of his mind.

"Magnus, you can't," Alec had said, voice quiet. That's all he'd been was quiet. "They're getting what they deserve. Let the Clave sort it out."

His voice was so soft, eyes downcast. Magnus stared at him, wanting to make him feel better more than anything, but he didn't know what to do. So he did the first thing he thought of. He wrapped his arms around him, kissing his cheek and neck, fingers trailing on the nape of his neck. "You can't let them hurt you anymore, love. I'm here, I won't let them hurt you anymore."

Making love the first time afterward was hard. Alec trembled beneath him, holding onto him and trying not to cry. Magnus touched his cheek and kissed him softly, holding his back. "Shh, it's okay."

The passion intensified, breaths gasping. Magnus swallowed his fear and kept going. No one could control him anymore, no one. No one could make him do _anything_ he didn't want to, NO ONE!

He didn't hear Alec's whimper. "Magnus, slow down." He was pushing lightly on his chest. "Please, Magnus, wait."

They wouldn't hold him down again, he wasn't weak, HE WASN'T WEAK!

"Magnus, please, you're hurting me!"

He froze. Alec was shaking, his wrists pinned under Magnus's hands, tears on his cheeks, lips trembling. Magnus released him as if he'd burned him, horrified at himself. Alec was scared…of him. He'd hurt him. Oh god, he was terrified enough already!

He shook his head. "No…" he breathed. "No…" Alec sniffed, still staring up at him. Magnus had gone pale, the deepest anguish in his eyes.

"Magnus, it's-"

He ran, his heart aching. He snapped his fingers, bringing his pants back to his body and ran out the door. Alec followed, hastily pulling on his own jeans.

"Magnus!" He called, receiving a slamming door as a response.

Magnus flew down the stairs and out into the frosty night, sprinting an entire block before collapsing, his lungs on fire. He sobbed, gasping and choking on frigid air, sliding down the brick wall onto the snowy sidewalk. He'd done the unthinkable; he'd hurt his angel.

God, and at the worst time imaginable. Alec needed to be handled gently. He needed to be kissed and held and told that it was okay.

But he'd held him down, scared him, his eyes uncaring, ravaging his body in his anger, bringing back those awful memories that reminded him of what they'd done.

"God damn it!" He spat, slamming his fist into the ground.

Alec skidded to a stop, chest heaving. He fell to his knees in front of him, wrapping his arms around him.

"No, no," he shook his head, trying to push him away.

"It's okay, it's okay," he assured, kissing his neck. "Shh, it's alright."

"Nohoh, I hurt you," he moaned.

"Shh, shh." Alec kissed him. "I'm fine, baby. I'm okay."

"You're shaking."

"It's below freezing," he said, smiling a little. "I'm okay. You were scared too." They held each other for a moment, shivering.

"Come back inside," Alec whispered, cheek pressed to his.

Magnus shook his head. He was still angry at himself for that, and he probably would be for the rest of his life. He sighed and turned around, looking at his empty apartment.

"Alec, we're going to be late!" He called. "I was going to help your sister try to bake!"

"I didn't give you you're Christmas present, yet!" Alec yelled from the bathroom.

Magnus sighed and shook his head. "Darling, technically tomorrow's Christmas. We're just eating tonight because your parents have to go to Idris."

He looked up when he heard the door open…and nearly fainted. It was like three months ago all over again.

Clad head to toe in brown leather that clung to him in all of the right places, hair slicked back, looking at him through thick black lashes, nervously chewing his lip. That only made him even more enticing.

"Alec," he gasped, almost salivating just from looking at him. He looked far more delectable than anything Maryse could cook. Hell, he'd forgotten where he was, what his name was and why he was there. All he knew was that there was this beautiful creature before him, telling him he could have him and do what he wished with him. "My…my god, you…what's all this about?" He forced his tongue to speak clearly.

Alec started to walk toward him. He felt his knees go weak and his cheeks flush. He absently backed into the wall, heart hammering.

"Well, I made you a promise, didn't I?" He whispered, centimeters from his mouth.

"Y-yes, but I didn't think you…" He trailed off, lost in his eyes. Alec smiled, moving ever still closer to him.

"I'm a Shadowhunter. I can't break a promise, can I?" He said, voice almost inaudible. Magnus heard every word. He slowly shook his head.

"No, n-no you can't."

Alec pressed against him, making his breath hitch in his throat.

"You want your present now, or when we get back?"

His breathing was shallow and hitched. God, he couldn't tell him no, not now, not when he was…

His satin lips pressed against the soft skin just under the corner of his jaw, just a breath. The warlock shivered. Heat rose through his body, burning desire and lust boiling inside him, starting in his stomach and working its way to eager lips. He didn't move, however. He waited to see what Alec was going to do to him.

He slowly put his hand on the small of his back, pulling him from the wall, giving him what he'd been silently begging for. He kissed him languidly, cradling his face in one hand, thumbing his hip in the other.

"D-don't we have to go to-" Alec pressed his fingers to his lips, feeling odd taking control like this, and wondering why Magnus was having such a hard time standing.

"Shh," he breathed. Magnus swallowed. "We don't _have_ to be there until five. It's noon." He pressed against him harder, moving his hips just so, making Magnus-

"Guhuh!" He gasped, arching his back slightly. Alec kissed him again, sliding his tongue into his mouth. Magnus moaned, smiling when he felt Alec blush a little.

As the kiss deepened Magnus got lost in a haze, now buried in a world that was nothing but his and Alec's bodies, their lips tangled.

Alec pulled away slowly. "Come with me." Magnus nodded, letting him take his hands and leading him into the bedroom.

Magnus waved his hand, making a frame pop up out of nowhere under his bed, lifting it off of the floor. Alec spun him around, sending him onto the mattress. He lay there, propped on his elbows, waiting, watching.

Alec slid over him, kissing him briefly before standing again. He slowly undid the buttons on his vest, revealing his bare skin inch by inch. Magnus stared, wide eyed, shifting on the bed a little.

The anticipation of getting his hands on him was killing him. The leather slid from Alec's shoulders, fluttering to the floor. Magnus followed his hands with hungry eyes, wishing he were them as they trailed over his porcelain skin, the tips going just inside the waistband of his pants. Alec's eyes fluttered, lips slightly parted. The warlock moaned very softly. Alec took the cowboy hat off, hooking it on one of the poles on the bed.

The boy slid over him, marks striking against his white skin. It took everything he had to not take him right then and there. But he waited, it would be better if he waited.

Alec suckled his neck before undoing the buttons on his shirt…with his teeth. He kissed the skin he'd uncovered as he went, always starting back at the top before working his way back down. His lips pressed to the spot his bellybutton would normally be. Magnus groaned softly, breathing deeply. Alec's thin fingers went inside his shirt, slowly pulling the silk from his body.

He let him, putty in his hands. Alec could do whatever he wanted with him at this point, he didn't care.

"More, Alec," he begged. "I need more."

"As you wish," Alec whispered, kissing his ear. He hastily undid Magnus's zipper, tugging his pants and his boxers from his waist. He gasped, more than willing to take Alec's lips into his own. Alec ran his hands all over his body, over every muscle and defined line on him.

"Mmmn," Alec breathed, kissing him. "I love you."

"I love you too," Magnus choked. Alec buried his face in his neck, running his fingers through his hair, kissing behind his ear. He pushed the warlock's arms above his head, kissing him, tongue teasing his lips open.

Magnus whimpered, obliging to whatever Alec wanted. He kissed him deeply, hands thumbing his hips. "Nnnn," Magnus groaned against his lips, arching his body into the boy's. Alec gasped softly, then chuckled.

"You want more, baby?" He asked softly. Magnus nodded, still lost in his eyes, body tingling. "Alright, just close your eyes and relax."

He shut his eyes, but relaxing was the last thing on his mind. Alec kissed down his neck to his collar bone and even further to the sensitive buds on his chest.

Magnus keened, jerking off the bed, nails in Alec's back. "Alexander!" He gasped. Alec kissed his way to the other side, giving the other the same treatment. Magnus whimpered and writhed lightly, lust and want overflowing within him.

He dragged his fingers down the Shadowhunter's back, groaning. "Magnus," Alec said gently, smiling. "Breathe."

He hadn't noticed he wasn't. He took a few shaky breaths, shivering a little.

Alec kissed down his sweat slicked stomach, hands gently caressing the inside of his thighs.

Magnus's breath hitched in his throat, a strangled, pleasure-soaked cry escaping his trembling lips. He propped himself up on his elbows for a moment, watching Alec's head continually dip in his lap.

"Oh god, Alexander!" He cried, throwing his head back. "G-god, darling, you don't have to do, awn…"

His fingers tangled in his slick hair, doing his best to keep his hips still. Alec's fingers trailed down the curves of his butt and under his legs. He shuddered, lost in a state of intense pleasure that he never wanted to get out of.

His stomach was tightening, the air gaining heat, gasps and cries growing more intense.

Alec stopped. Magnus groaned at the loss, breathing heavily. "Oh, Alec, you can't do that to me. Not when I'm that close…"

Alec kissed him to silence him, hands pinning his wrists again. "Ohoh, baby…" Magnus choked. He kissed him again, longer. He pressed his hips down, making the warlock whimper. A light bulb popped out above their heads.

"P-please, Alec now. C-can I have you now?" He begged, his voice and eyes raw. Alec didn't get the entire nod out before Magnus's hands were all over him, touching, rubbing, grabbing, and mainly doing what he could to get those leather pants off.

Alec helped, gasping at the warlock's frantic touches and passionate kisses.

Magnus let his hands ravage every part of the young boy, touching every bare surface of skin that he could get his hands on. He snatched the cowboy hat off the post and set it back on Alec's head.

"Leave it on?" He grinned. Alec smiled back.

"It's your present."

Alec rotated his hips and Magnus cried out, swallowing hard. He moved faster and harder, slowing seldom. Magnus trembled underneath him, whimpering and yelping.

"Yes, Alec, oh, OH! Ohoh, yes…God, baby, I- Uh, uh, UHN!"

"Magnus," Alec breathed, kissing his lips and neck. "You're so sexy."

"You're beautiful," Magnus breathed. Alec leaned back, holding the hat in place, only making Magnus's lust for him deepen. "Ohuhn, guh, AH! Yehes, oh more, more, MORE!"

"Yes, baby, oh…oh, Magnus!"

Magnus's hands gripped Alec's thighs, tight, helping him move.

"Yes, Alec, YES, YES! OH! ALEXANDER!" Head thrown back, soaked in sweat, chest moving rapidly and his muscles tensing as he was thrown into a white light.

Alec's own scream followed.

They collapsed, breathing heavily, still tangled together.

"Merry Christmas, Magnus," Alec whispered, kissing him softly. Magnus hugged him, nuzzling his nose.

"You are going to be the death of me," he breathed, still gasping. "Where did you learn how to do that?" Alec chewed his lip, back to his shy and easily embarrassed self.

"Um, I didn't. I just, uh…ya know…" Magnus smiled, nuzzling his nose.

"There's my sweet little Alec," he cooed. He kissed him.

"Can everything go back to normal now?" Alec whispered. The warlock squeezed him tight, kissing him gently, cradling his cheek.

"If that's what you want, that's what it'll be," he assured. "We don't ever have to speak of it again."

"I'd like that," he said. He looked down. "But the nightmares…" Magnus frowned, sitting up to look at him.

"Nightmares? What…you've been having nightmares?" He asked quietly. Alec nodded, not meeting his eyes.

Alec had cried himself to sleep without Magnus knowing for quite some time. He let the tears roll without so much as a difference in his breathing. He just held onto him and cried.

Now he looked up at him, tossing the hat to the floor. Magnus kissed him softly, eyes sad.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He whispered. Alec stared at the covers, still chewing his lip.

"I…I didn't want you to have to think about it because of me," he said softly. Magnus hugged him, sighing of the soft feel of his skin against his.

"If you ever, _ever_ have another nightmare about that you tell me, alright? I don't care what's going on, you wake me up, okay?" He said, gently but firmly. Alec nodded, forehead resting in the crook of his neck.

"I will," he said. Magnus brushed his hair back, smiling warmly.

"My darling," he whispered, almost inaudible. "My Alec." Alec blushed. "Let's take a shower and head to the Institute." He grinned broadly.

"What?" Alec asked, expression curious. Magnus kissed him deeply.

"I know what your present is," he smirked.

Alec gulped. This was going to be one hell of a night. He smiled up at the most beautiful warlock in the world.

"Oh, bring it on, baby."

**FIN**

**-Thank you all so much! God bless and hope to hear from you all again. Happy New Year and happy reading!-**


End file.
